<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner by Flufferdoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659360">Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufferdoodle/pseuds/Flufferdoodle'>Flufferdoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Cooking, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufferdoodle/pseuds/Flufferdoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Espeon just wants dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Pokémon Holiday Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KT-ExReplica">KT-ExReplica</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Espeon’s tail flicks back and forth, just centimeters short of hitting the tent. Umbreon has sprawled out to his side like a limp rug, exhausted from earlier battle, and some part of Espeon wants to join her. A much louder part, however, wants their trainers to finish their curry. During normal times, back on the mountain, dinner would have been served ages ago.</p><p>Now, today, in this foreign, cloudy region, he has to wait.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Because Red and Green are idiots and can’t agree on how to cook curry.</p><p>Red, collector as always, has a bag full of leeks and roots. They didn’t taste bad, in Espeon’s opinion, but he knew Umbreon and the rest of Green’s team were more acclimated to the contents of the shiny plastic pouches on Green’s side of the fire. They’re bickering, with Green theatrically waving about a wooden spoon as Red stands planted before him, arms crossed, lips sealed. Of course, they’re still making eyes at each other, and neither is really focusing on the argument so much as each other, but that’s fine.</p><p>The pile of berries between the two of them is enormous, and if this were a pair of rational people, they’d just <em>make separate batches of curry</em>. Snorlax could eat an entire pot on his own; it’s not like any of it would go to waste.</p><p>But they’re not rational. They’re idiots who never learned how to flirt whose primary form of communications is whatever this back-and-forth pointless bickering is.</p><p>“<em>Umbri?”</em> Umbreon grumbles as Espeon’s tail swishing picks up pace. Umbreon slowly rises to her feet, yellow rings dimly glowing. She inspects the two trainers, eyes clouded, before yawning and nudging Espeon.</p><p>In the distance, the sun has begun to set, casting a gentle glow while still sharpening the shadows of the nearby bridge.</p><p>Their trainers are still bickering with no bite as they restoke the fire – could they just get started? Please? – while the wind picks up. Surely, Red and Green <em>also</em> wanted to hurry up and eat? The faster that happened the faster they could resume their nightly ritual of arguing over whether or not to set up the inflatable sleeping pads Green insisted on bringing with them.</p><p>“Briiii,” Umbreon mutters, and Espeon nods in agreement. Dinner needed to happen. Now.</p><p>He raises to his feet, dry grass barely crackling under his feet as he gracefully marched up to the two trainers, Umbreon at his heels. Red glanced down at Espeon, eyes ever-so-slightly widening in realization.</p><p>Yes, his Pokémon were hungry.</p><p>Umbreon, meanwhile, is content to leave the mission to Espeon in favor of stretching by the fire. She never acclimated to the cold as well, but Espeon supposes she also never spent years in a frigid mountain cave.</p><p>Red looks back at Green, who has started pulling he saran wrap off a large wheel of cheese, and sighs. Green smirks, victoriously, as Red wordlessly packs up his fresh-picked produce and starts slicing Maranga and Liechi berries to mix with the seasoning Green had bought <em>cases</em> of while they were in Alola. Green, ever the graceful winner and sore loser, offers Red a consolation kiss on the cheek as they pour everything into the pot.</p><p>The constant bickering and competition could be cute, Espeon figured, if it weren’t so <em>goddamn annoying.</em></p><p>Of course, once dinner is served, Green and Umbreon huddle too close to the too-hot dying fire while Red and Espeon endure the heat to stay close. Red scarfs his food down in record time while Green takes two bites before setting his food aside to better cuddle into Red. He still gently shoos Espeon away when he goes to investigate the leftovers, and bitterly wonders why they bother arguing so much when Green takes an hour to eat regardless.</p><p>He retreats back to Umbreon, who nuzzles against his neck and gently pushes him down onto his side. She quickly makes work of curling up against him, warmed on one side by the fire and the other by him. Her fur is thick, stiff, and familiar, and he can’t help but wonder how she gets so cold when every bit of her is designed to endure.</p><p>Of course, with anyone else, she would not be so openly needy. Every time Pikachu came near, she’d humor him for the entire five seconds it’d take her patience to dissipate, and off she’d go again, tail and head too high up to notice the dashing yellow mouse against the ground. She is more prone to give touchy trainers with no sense of boundaries a dose of poison than let them stroke her coarse fur and refuses to be caught cuddling on camera.</p><p>She’s still so cozy, so comfortable, so <em>natural, </em>whenever Espeon comes around, and Espeon sometimes wonders if that’s what Green sees in Red.</p><p>He looks up to see Green holding his trainer in place as Red struggles to get up to start cleaning up camp. Red doesn’t fight back much – it’s more of a show than anything else – before collapsing back into Green’s arms. Green pushes his face into Red’s shoulder, a hand climbing up into Red’s hair and nudging his cap askew, and Espeon appreciates the rare silence in which they’ve finally stopped fighting.</p><p>Snow starts to fall, delicate and glowing in the dark, just as Espeon’s drift cloze. Umbreon nudges him awake and gestures to follow their trainers back into the tent.</p><p>It’s cold inside, and Green has shoved a sleeping pad into Red’s hands for him to inflate. Red throws it back at him and instead lays down, the thin tarp the only cushion against the frigid ground. Green throws a book at him in frustration before setting up his own pile of blankets and pillows and warmth.</p><p>They stay on their opposite sides for all of five minutes before Red cautiously scoots over to Green, who lets him in without comment. They’re both snoring within minutes.</p><p>Outside, snow starts to build up over their dirty dishes, and Espeon wonders who’ll be the first to start that fight in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was so fun to write! it wasn't as fluffy as i originally intended and i promise they do get along but.... some night's espeon's had enough</p><p>i hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>